


Maths

by FantasyWriter02



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Math was Luke's least favorite class, which is kinda ironic considering him mum is a math teacher."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maths

Luke internally groaned as he walked to his next class, math. Math was Luke's least favorite class, which is kinda ironic considering him mum is a math teacher. But, what he was especially dreading today out of most days was the test they had today. Luke usually got 100's on his tests, which is why he wasn't worried about it, just not happy about having to take the test. He hated having to sit in that cold, dingy room with his teacher, Mr. Goodyear, who could care less about actually teaching the class. All Mr. Goodyear does is tells the class what pages to turn to in their textbooks, explains a formula here and there, assigns homework, tells them when tests are, and then goes to his desk to play solitaire on his phone.

As Luke walked into the classroom Mr. Goodyear handed him his test and told him he could start as soon as he sat down. Luke took the test and walked over to his desk, right as he sat down the tardy bell rang and Mr. Goodyear told the class to be quite until the bell rings, and if they're not done they can come in after school to finish, all the same old stuff they heard every test. Once Mr. Goodyear shut up Luke started his test.

As Luke was working hard on this stupid math test, has he mentioned how much he hates math, when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked up at Mr. Goodyear to see if he's looking, he's not, and he checks his phone.

Ash: hey, I'm outside ur school, come out, i wanna hang out w/ u xx

Luke groaned, seriously? Of course he wanted to be hanging out with his best friend, who he may or may not have a huge crush on, instead of taking this stupid math test. Luke was mentally debating whether or not he should go meet Ashton. He sighed and text Ashton back.

Luke: Alright, I'll be out there in about 5 minutes :) xx

Luke chuckled, what a false smiley face, he definitely was not smiling right now. He pushed himself out of his seat and walked up to Mr. Goodyear's desk. "Uhm, Mr. Goodyear, may I please use the restroom," he asked, sort of nervously, seeing as he's not used to ditching school, especially not in the middle of a math test. Mr. Goodyear looked up from his solitaire, "Yes, you may, Mr. Hemmings," he replied. Luke mumbled out a thanks and left the room. Now, of course he wasn't actually going to the restroom, he walked straight up to his locker and grabbed his homework, he was at least going to do his work for his other classes, and shoved it all into his backpack. Once he collected all of his crap he closed his locker and walked right out of the front doors and into the parking lot. He almost immediately saw Ashton's blue Mustang, his mum's old car she didn't drive anymore.

The second Luke opened the door he looked at Ashton and said, "We better have fun or else I'm going to kill you." Ashton stared into his eyes and giggled, "Woah, whats got your panties in a twist?" he choked out through his giggles. Luke tried his hardest not to smile at how adorably sexy his best friend was when he giggled, "I ditched my math class, while I was in the middle of a math test for you." Ashton made an 'awww' sound and said, Lukey bear, you're so sweet. But, admit it, you'd rather be here with me, or pretty much anyone else actually, than taking a math test. Everyone knows how much you hate math." He was smiling at Luke when he suddenly put the old car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. Luke couldn't help but smile because, yeah, he'd rather be spending time with Ashton than taking a math test.

"So, uh, where are you taking me Mr. Irwin?" Luke asked as Ashton was driving down an unfamiliar road. "I'm taking you to an old park that my dad used to take me to, before he left." Ashton gulped hard when he mentioned his dad. Luke stared sadly at Ashton and said, "Awh, Ashy. You don't have to do that. I know that your dad is a sensitive topic for you, I don't want you to feel like you have to take me here if it reminds you of him." Ashton smiled dimly at Luke, "But I do. You're one of the closest people in my life, even closer than Michael and Calum, and I want to share everything with you. To show you how much you mean to me." Luke looked at him incredulously, and he could've sworn he almost started crying at how much Ashton's words meant to him. He literally just told Luke that he was one of the closest people in his life, he imagined that Lauren, Harry, and his mum were the closest people in his life. "A-ash. Really?" Ashton smiled widely at Luke as he put the car in park in front of the old, abandoned park and shifted his body to face Luke, "Really Luke," he said as he leaned over and pecked Luke's cheek. That was something Ashton did a lot to him, but never to the other boys, but it never failed to make him blush. Suddenly, Ashton opened his door and looked at Luke, "Come on, silly. I wanna show you this place."

Ashton and Luke walked around the park and Ashton pointed out things to him, "My dad used to play catch with me here," or, "We used to play tag over here," or, "We'd fly kites here in the summer," or, "This was the place that he told me he was leaving, but I still don't know why he left," Ashton teared up at that explanation. Right now, he and Luke were on the swings, with Ashton pushing Luke. "I now remember why I always hated the swings," Luke said as he told Ashton to stop pushing him, he was slightly stumbling from how dizzy he was. Ashton just started cracking up before asking, "are you okay?" "Like you care," Luke playfully punched him in the shoulder. Ashton pretended like it was the most painful thing he ever experienced. "Ow! Oh no, Lukeyyyy I think you broke my arm!" "Oh, whatever. You're such a baby." Luke laughed at him. "Wow, you're such a greeaaattt friend, babe," Ashton winked at him. Luke blushed and looked down. He checked his phone and saw what time it was. "Crap! Ash, I gotta get home before my mum and dad do!" Ashton looked at him and got up, "Alright, calm down, I'll get you home before them. Don't you worry your pretty- I mean sexy- little face," he said while walking back to his car. Luke blushed for the third time while with Ashton today and followed him.

"Here we are, Casa De Nowhere," Ashton laughed making fun of the fact that Luke's house was in the middle of nowhere. "Oh shutup, you're just jealous that your house isn't in the middle of nowhere boo." "Suuure I am," Ashton laughed. Luke smiled fondly at him and opened his door, "I had a good time Ash, thanks for saving me from that horrible math test," Ashton chuckled, "I had a good time, too, Lukey. Let's do it again sometime. Call me?" Luke laughed, "Don't be clingy," Ashton smiled at him and grabbed his wrist to pull him closer to him. He grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips, Luke was surprised to say the least, his eyes were wide open as Ashton was kissing him, before he could kiss back Ashton pulled away and said, "Bye Luke. See you tomorrow at band practice," he winked and Luke stepped out of the car and nodded, too shocked to speak. He closed his door and watched as Ashton drove off, "what the fuck?" he mumbled to himself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~THE NEXT DAY~

Luke dreadfully walked into math class. Mr. Goodyear looked at him and said, "Ah yes, Mr. Hemmings I need to speak to you." He walked over to his desk, motioning for Luke to follow. "I see that you ditched class yesterday, I wasn't expecting that from you, so I'm letting you off with a warning. But, you did fail the test and you won't be able to retake it. Maybe you'll think twice before ditching my class, hmmm?" Luke looked down shamefully, "I'm sorry, Mr. Goodyear. And that sounds beyond fair, so thank you. I promise it won't happen again." "It better not, Mr. Hemmings, now go take your seat."

The bell rang, signaling that the last class of the day, music, was over. Luke walked out of the school and saw Ashton's car once again. He then remembered Ashton was picking him, Calum, and Michael up for band practice. He walked over to Ashton's car and saw that Michael and Calum were in the back seat so he opened the passenger door and sat next to Ashton. "Hey sweetheart," Calum called from the back seat. "Hi honey," Luke replied. Calum chuckled and Michael and Ashton pouted, "What? No 'Hi honey' for me and Ashton?" Michael whined. Luke giggled, "Hey baby," he pat Michael's knee, "Hi babe," he booped Ashton's nose. Ashton and Michael both giggled, "Thant's better, right Ash?" Michael asked, "Indeed it is," Ashton said pulling out of their high school parking lot.

Ashton parked in front of his house, as they were practicing here today. They all got out of Ashton's car, Michael and Calum walked to the opened hood of Ashton's car. Calum grabbed his bass and Michael grabbed two guitars. "Here's you guitar, princess," Michael said handing Luke his guitar. "Thanks hun." Luke said laughing as he followed Ashton inside.

Once practice was over Michael and Calum left, with Calum's mom picking them both up. As soon as they were out the door Luke looked at Ashton and said, "So I failed my math test, of course. But I'm really upset about it because, one, I've never failed a math test before, and two, my mum is gonna be so upset at me." Ashton looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Luke. It's my fault." Luke sighed,"I know, and if I'm being 100% honest I'm kinda pissed at you." Ashton walked over to Luke and sat dangerously close to him, so close that Luke could feel Ashton's breath on his neck. "I'm really sorry, but I think I can do something to make it up to you," Luke's breath hitched. "Oh, r-really? Wha- what's that?" Ashton said, "Here, I'll show you. But you have to relax." Luke just nodded. Suddenly, Ashton started running his hand up and down Luke's thigh. Each time getting closer to Luke's crotch. Luke's breath became uneven. Ashton then straddled Luke and started kissing his neck. Luke let out a small moan and then blushed a deep red. Ashton smiled against his neck, got up and grabbed Luke from the couch, flinging him over his shoulder and started walking into his bedroom.

Ashton kicked open the door to his room and walked straight to his bed, throwing Luke gently on it. He tugged his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor in his already messy room, his socks, shoes and pants swiftly following, leaving him in only his boxers. He looked down at Luke, who was already staring up at him, "Are you okay with this?" Ashton asked. Luke vigorously nodded. Ashton chuckled and started stripping Luke down. Once Ashton was done, both boys were left in their boxers. Ashton looked down and saw that Luke was hard, he quietly moaned at the sight and once again straddled Luke. The very seconds Ashton's hips hit Luke's, Luke thrusted up and Ashton grounded down, eliciting moaned from both boys mouths. "M-more, Ash. Please." Ashton happily obliged and started thrusting onto Luke's hard dick. After about a minute full of grinding and pornographic moans, Ashton started kissing down Luke's torso, sucking and biting. Luke was moaning, louder and louder the lower Ashton got. Once Ashton reached the waistband of Luke's boxers, Luke involuntarily thrusted up, needing more friction on his aching cock. Ashton smiled and yanked Luke's boxers down, letting Luke's erection spring free. Luke had a relatively nice sized dick, more length than thickness, and Ashton's mouth watered at the sight. One thing that Ashton was grateful for right now was that he had a very weak gag reflex.

Ashton stared at Luke's dick, making Luke squirm under him, before he started kitten licking the tip. Luke moaned and tried thrusting up into Ashton's mouth, which Ashton happily allowed. He opened his mouth and shoved Luke's dick almost all the way in, he wanted to tease Luke before he gave him what he wanted. Luke was moaning loudly and begging for more, "Ple-please Ash, I n-need your mouth," he begged. Ashton smiled around his dick and shoved the rest all the way in, making his nose touch Luke's stomach. Luke practically screamed in pleasure, "fUCK, YES, FUCK ye-YES ASH. Ugh, UHHHH." Ashton was now deepthroating Luke. "A-ash, I-I'm so close," Ashton just hummed around Luke's dick. Luke let out one more loud moan before he was coming down Ashton's throat. (Yes, the blowjob didn't last long but Luke is only 16). Ashton swallowed every last drop, swallowing around his dick until there was no more cum. Then, he pulled off with a 'pop'. Luke sighed, and said, "Well, now I have to help you," Ashton chuckled as Luke pushed him down on the bed, ripping his boxers off and swiftly wrapping his hand around Ashton's thick cock. "Fuck, Luuuke" Ashton moaned out as Luke picked up the pace. Ashton, already being close to his orgasm from blowing Luke, came in Luke's hand and all over his stomach after just minutes of Luke giving him a handjob. Luke, being a good boy, licked the cum off of the tip of Ashton's dick and his stomach. Ashton watched and let out a quiet moan.

After the boys rested on Ashton's bed in peace Ashton turned to Luke and asked, "Do you forgive me?" Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, you fool." Ashton giggled before replying, "Good, I've actually wanted to do that for awhile, and I've also wanted to ask you this for awhile: Lucas Robert Hemmings, will you be my boyfriend?" Luke rolled over to face Ashton before grabbing his neck and kissing him passionately, mumbling a 'yes' against his lips.


End file.
